WAS IT HER?
by Druzilla
Summary: It's too short to have a summary. Just read it, if you're intrested. And remember to review! It's very important. One parter


Title: Was it her?  
by:CrazyDru  
E-mail:angel01@torg.is, Lestat23@hotmail.com, kasha19@diaryland.com and one other that I can't remember at the moment  
Disclaimer:Don't own just letting my anger and frustraition out on Angel and co. and for the people that are so nice to read and review my fics and let me know that someone likes me out there.  
Summary: It's too short to have a summary.  
Rating:PG. because of vampire-feeding nothing disgusting just not good at this rating system.  
A/N: As many times before I was pissed at Angel and wrote this little thing. hope ya like. please R&R!!!!!!! I need it!!!  
  
---@---  
  
As so often before, like every night, Angel went out patroling.   
  
Killed a few demons.  
  
Dusted a few vamps.  
  
He was kinda jumpy though because Darla, his sire (resurected sire.) was still at large. And that botherd him, he thought when he staked her at the Bronze so many years ago he'd finally be rid of her.  
  
But NO!!!!  
  
Wolfarm & Hart had to resurect her. And turn her back into a damn Vampire again.  
  
And of all the vampires, it had to be his childe.  
  
Drusilla. Crazy nun.  
  
He got pulled out of his thoughts when he heard a scream or two from a alley near by.   
  
He's there in like, two seconds flat. ( Maybe more like 30 seconds.)  
  
There were an blonde vamp (Darla) and a vamp with short, straight, black hair (Dru?).   
  
No, Dru would never do that to her hair. ( She is crazy.)  
  
He goes to Darla and rips her away from her meal.  
  
"Hey!!! I'm eating here!!!!Wha...? Angel?" She looks pleased to see him. ( Even though it wasn't long since her and Dru were torched.)  
  
"Tell your friend to stop eating or she's dust." The girl stops and turns around.   
  
Her face....  
  
"Angel!!! I've heard sooooo much about you." She smiled a bloody smile.  
  
"Buffy?" She stood there arms crossed over her chest and a big smirk on her face.  
  
But not in her true face.  
  
Which made this more disturbing to Angel.  
  
"Who are you talkin' 'bout, sweetie? I've never met you before, just heard 'bout you." She looked at her friend, Darla.  
  
She also had this eerie twinkle in her eyes.  
  
The green eyes he used to love looking into and still did.  
  
"What have you done to my mate, Darla?" He asked his sire, so sure she was responsible for this.  
  
He gripped the stake in his coat-jacket.  
  
He should just stake her.  
  
But he didn't.  
  
He never did.  
  
He was always too weak.  
  
Again he was snapped out of his thoughts, this time by the woman who was all Buffy but claimed not to be.  
  
"Wow, honey!!! But I'm so not anyones mate. Never, I've been a free vamp since the Master sired Me and my best friend, Darla, back in Virginia."  
  
(Huh?)   
  
"Why did he sire you? He was kinda picky on who he chose to sire." Darla and that woman were now closer to Angel and each other.  
  
"When Darla was dying, she asked him if he could also sire me. You see we have always thought alike and acted the same. We're almost identical in the mind but not in looks, as you can see." Again she smirked at him.   
  
She was wearing black leather pants and a dark-purple velvet corset.  
  
"How? I've never heard of her." He asked.  
  
The meals long forgotten.  
  
Cold.  
  
Dead.  
  
"She likes to keep a low profile. Not like me, she didn't follow the master. She left before I found you. My dear friend, where did you hide all those years back?" Darla asked, like she didn't already know the answear.  
  
"Iceland, Norway, Finnland, France and Italy. Mostly Italy." She tells them.  
  
Angel walked away in a daze.  
  
---@---  
  
What the hell was happening?  
  
Was there never a Slayer called Buffy?  
  
Or was he just going crazy.  
  
Maybe, Buffy was related to the woman.  
  
When he got home he phoned Giles.  
  
Giles told him that Buffy had gone missing several moths ago.  
  
That angered Angel, Why hadn't Giles informed him of that?  
  
Giles simply reminded Angel that Angel, himself, hadn't been a part of their lives (scoobie gang.) for a long time and they saw no reson to tell him.  
  
But had that been Buffy or not?  
  
He wasn't sure.  
  
---@---  
  
Darla and her friend are at their flat.  
  
Laughing themselves sensles over what the MIGHTY and ALL-FEARED Angelus had become.  
  
---@---  
  
But the question still remained.  
  
Had this woman been Buffy the vampire slayer or not?   
  
I guess they'll never know.  
  
---------  
  
THE END!!!!  
  
PLEASE R&R!!!  
  
17.02.2003  
~CrazyDru, Iceland 


End file.
